


【好兆頭/上司組】上司們的五十道陰影：新創

by LysineNotGlutamate



Series: 上司們的五十道陰影 [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, 其他詳見原文, 沒錯譯者就是辣麼懶
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 與別西卜的關係被發現後，加百列必須面對其帶來的後果以及天堂眾人。別西卜也面臨地獄職責和自身情感的兩難。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: 上司們的五十道陰影 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545118
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. 審判

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [50 Shades of Bureaucracy: Institutions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793614) by [vol_ctrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vol_ctrl/pseuds/vol_ctrl). 



> 作者註:  
> 第二部開始囉！歡迎來到這冗長而無厘頭的上司組小說的下個部份！感謝忠誠讀者們在第一部中的所有精彩評論。如果您是本系列的新手，那麼請從第一部開始閱讀。那並不是絕對必須閱讀的内容，但它為加百列和別西卜之間已建立/萌芽的關係提供了背景信息。
> 
> 譯者註:  
> 說好的第二部來啦~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者註:  
> 本部標題來自Pussy Riot的Organs。  
> 事不宜遲，讓我們進入第二部曲 : 新創吧！
> 
> 譯者註:  
> 米迦勒和烏列爾整個很有安定力量萌萌們的既視感…(怕

主禮者將前任天使長重摔在地，金色鐘聲響徹高等法院的大理石拱廳。

“列席審判的諸位天使們，以及帕努爾-掌管存在與悔改的大天使，請上座。”

回音繚繞於法庭之上。伴隨響徹雲霄的羽毛摩娑聲，數十位天使自圍繞審判庭螺旋直上的大理石長椅中起身。

帕努爾在主的純潔光芒中閃耀，因常在祂左右。他的光輝連天使見著都得哭泣。暗色髮梢與光環形成鲜明對比，長袍滿溢空靈的優雅。

他以無以倫比的威壓大步向前，登上審判的寶座，神情冷漠。天使以優雅的兩指聖潔手勢示意諸位回座。

“帶上被告。” 帕努爾宣布，於是宇宙也靜下傾聽。

“被告：以色列與天啟的守護天使，聖潔的擁護者，七大奥秘存在之一，座於全能之主身旁的大天使加百列。” 主禮者宣讀。

天使的合唱在耳語中悄然顫動，為進入他們之中的罪人祈禱著。

加百列雙手被縛於後，在看管下走進法庭。光環如黄銅般閃耀，他穿著天使的傳統服飾，披以潔白的亞麻。六翼全都自背部開展。

“你不配穿那長袍。” 烏列爾在一旁冷笑。 “地獄火對你來說都太仁慈了些。”

聖達芬只用指尖嫌惡地抓住加百列另一側手臂，好像再多的碰觸便可能被感染一樣。

而曾經與之如此親近的米迦勒更是直接拒絕站在加百列身側。她已站上審判台，完全無法直視前上司。

烏列爾連同聖達芬將加百列帶到審判台中央，向帕努爾鞠躬，然後回到外圍與米迦勒同席。

“請陳述指控。” 帕努爾說。儘管面部冷峻嚴肅，他的眼已像上帝之窗般灼熱。

“被告被指控犯有雞奸，戀物癖，邪惡行為，與惡魔過從甚密，展現如魔鬼般的行為，與地獄方勾結……”

“我知道了。”

加百列抬頭，對上帕努爾的目光。

“親愛的兄弟，好久不見。”

加百列恭敬地低下頭。 “很遺憾必須在這種情況下再度相見。”

“你曾立於主面前，與我和米迦勒比肩。” 他緩緩向那位受到不小驚訝的天使示意。 “還有我們堕落的兄弟，拉斐爾。”

漸漸的，帕努爾在他面前雙手合十。 “而你，也成為誘惑的受害者了？” 一側眉頭皺起。

加百列看著這一切，不禁潸然涕下。 “如果連你放棄我，兄弟，那我終將堕落。”

“對這種汙穢渣籽來說，被趕出天堂已經過於仁慈了！” 烏列爾冷笑。

帕努爾舉起一隻手，示意烏列爾保持沉默，從頭到尾没有移開直視加百列的目光。 “你是聖潔的守護者，掌管天地間一切生靈的力量。怎會發生如此背叛？”

加百列覺得此前情景已悲慘到無以復加。無法想像比這更糟的屈辱。以這般墮落、肉慾的姿態被發現絕非他想展現對地獄王子的愛的方式。

他知道自己無法永遠對天堂掩蓋自己的私好，但加百列甚至都還沒證明自己對別西卜所愛為真。地獄王子從未回應他的感情，這樣的愛情怎麼可能是真的？

而在與摯愛別離的最後時刻，他都做了什麼？鄙視她，指責她的殘酷，將她趕離自己。他的靈體因苦痛而彎折。毁滅將是這場夢魘的唯一救贖。

“我…我墜入愛河了，兄弟。”

“和誰？”

“蒼蠅之主、撒旦的左右手、七王子之一、地獄大公，別西卜。”

帕努爾没有對此做出任何反應，而是緩緩向一旁示意。 “米迦勒弟兄，上前說出妳的見證。”

米迦勒仍一副驚魂未定的模樣，瑟瑟發抖著。烏列爾因此捏了捏她的肩膀作為鼓勵。大天使走上前去，雙手緊緊交握在前，不願抬起目光。

“我…我那時去了…被告在地球上的住所。”

“妳所見為何？”

加百列看著米迦勒顫抖的模樣，此時只想抹煞自己的存在。

“哦，我親愛的弟兄。” 米迦勒潸然淚下。

“那是…無比可怕的。拜托…不要讓我談起它們。” 他懇求。

帕努爾垂首。 “這證詞足以表示-此般罪惡程度足以使大天使加百列被認為不再適合掌管他在天地之間的力量？”

“是的！” 米迦勒喘著粗氣。她捂住嘴，努力想讓自己振作些。

“哦，那真是太可怕了。他…他那時正在吞噬魔鬼的…犯罪工具！”

法庭迴廊瞬間被恐懼和尖刻的抽氣聲淹沒。主禮者將金杖擊於地，清脆的鈴聲使躁動的天使群們逐漸安定。

“此番陳述當真，加百列？” 帕努爾問，將下巴靠在合攏的指尖上。

加百列此刻只想被地獄的深淵吞噬，或乾脆讓地獄之火燒盡這罪惡之身。除了向自己最神聖的兄長承認的罪孽以外，什麼都行。他困難的吞吐著，試圖鼓起勇氣。

“是。” 迴廊裡的諸多凝視亂箭般落在自己身上。

“有何辯駁之處？”

加百列低沉的，緩緩地吸了口氣，但是再多空氣都無法減輕他的内咎。別西卜永遠不會原諒自己。天庭亦若是。

他攢緊拳頭，緩緩擺首。 “没有。”

“加百列弟兄，我已審查了你的肉體罪過。我們的主知曉一切，而我透過祂的眼睛看。你於所控之事確實有責。庭下諸位的看法是？”

“有罪！” 復仇天使般的聲響貫徹四周。

“無罪嗡。” 一個奇異的嗓音傳來。

加百列身軀劇烈晃動，好似被神當場擊殺。他猛然轉身，看到她就在那裡。

别西卜懶洋洋地靠在加百列適才被押送經過的門廊上。地下君主身著她最華麗的服飾，胸前緞帶閃耀著那些在上次天界大戰中被摧毀的靈魂，周圍飾有不祥的暗黑光芒與地獄惡臭。

天使們在她面前驚叫，發出憤怒地嘶聲。而別西卜嘲諷地望著法庭迴廊。

“我將之驅逐，魔鬼！” 烏列爾咆哮，向前撲去。

米迦勒恐懼地倒抽口氣，捂住臉孔。

加百列的心因為看到心上人激動地撲撲亂跳。未言盡的道歉塞滿喉頭，肌肉因渴望此生最後一次的擁抱而攣縮。

帕努爾僵硬地坐直身子。 “别西卜，妳宣稱加百列無罪嗎？”

“是的嗡。” 别西卜說。她走向前，雙手塞在口袋裡。天使連忙走避，甚至連那些坐於觀審席高位的都不例外。

“陳述妳的辯護。” 帕努爾允許了發言。

加百列害怕别西卜即將脫口而出的東西。那般糟糕的情景將再次被描述，比起乾脆忘了一切，甚至可能會讓自己所受的刑罰更加嚴峻？

“是我誘惑了你家的白癡天使嗡。” 別西卜拉長了調子說道。 “他就是個容易上當的傻子嗡。” 她咯咯的笑了起來。

帕努爾審慎地對地獄王子瞇起眼，發覺對方沒有說謊。

“看看他。” 別西卜打斷沉默，向加百列抬了抬下巴。暗色眼睛嫌惡的掃過加百列。

“如你所見，這傢伙還是如此令人難以忍受的聖潔嗡。”

惡魔對加百列的天使光環皺眉。 “那光暈還在閃閃發亮呢。羽毛也依舊潔白。” 別西卜向帕努爾歪頭。

“然後他還他媽的為此內疚，不是嗎？幹，你們這群天使就是在找碴，沒罪可悔改就不爽膩。”

當地獄君主在天堂審判法庭上大聲詛咒時，帕努爾的眼睛抽搐了一下。

“你知道墮落會是怎樣的情景，帕努爾。那早在審判前便會有預兆。”

掌管審判的天使思量著。 “那番對愛情的宣言又該如何解釋？是妳誘使他這麼覺得？”

“不！” 別西卜咆哮。 “這只是他在胡思亂想。”

迴廊各處傳來竊竊私語。

“天使們不就喜歡這樣？愛不就是你們這群悲慘的傻子所信仰的一切嗡？”

她轉身看向聚集於此的生靈。魔鬼的目光在群眾中掀起漣漪，天使們甚至連沐浴在那之下都難以忍受。

“他那的愚蠢的愛情甚至抵消了我的誘惑嗡。”

帕努爾嚴厲地瞪視地獄王子，但那視線卻又像是直接穿透了她。 “恐怕天庭體系並非如此運作。”

“一群該死的偽君子嗡。” 別西卜喃喃地說。

“只有真愛才能得著赦免。” 帕努爾不帶同情地瞥了一眼加百列，目光再度回到别西卜身上。

“地獄君主，妳愛大天使加百列嗎？”

別西卜渾身僵直，雙眼瞪大，收緊了下巴。片刻過後，她回答 : “ ...是的嗡。”

帕努爾判其為真。

加百列覺得自己好似被當場無形體化，游離於軀體之外目睹了整場審判。

他像座雕像般站著，瞪視那個惡魔。他以为那人永遠不會大聲說出這些話，那些他永不會承認如此渴望聽到的話。

帕努爾神聖的目光從迴廊一側緩慢掃至另一側，最終回到加百列身上。

“上帝乃是慈悲的主，親愛的弟兄。”

加百列感到很大一部分重量從胸膛跌落腹部。

“你必須為自己的罪悔改。除了那些小奇蹟，被剝奪其餘所有的力量。你將被判處至地球度過為期一千年的刑罰，在此期間，降職為最低階的傳信者。”

加百列屈膝跪下，流著淚向帕努爾呼告。 “上帝乃是慈悲的主！”

別西卜翻了個白眼。因加百列不至被逐出天堂而肩膀下垂，深深地鬆了口氣。如果此事當真發生，她將兌現親自銷毀天使的諾言。

“審判至此告一段落，宣佈休庭。”

“全體起立！” 主禮者大喊。

帕努爾起身，飛離法庭。眾天使鴉雀無聲。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於趕在農曆年前完成第二部的第一章  
> 大家應該還記得H/C這個tag吧(呵呵呵。
> 
> 雖然在可預期的未來裡加百列會繼續悲慘下去，不過人家好歹也聽到一聲我愛你了(才沒有  
> 也在此祝所有人新年快樂囉~


	2. 第三天堂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亞茲拉斐爾在天體觀察家日報中讀到了加百列的審判，並為自己可能促成了大天使的墮落感到內疚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者註:  
> 第三天堂是基督教中的真實事物(詳見維基百科)，但烏托爾為本文自創。烏托爾在拉丁文中意為 “復仇者，報復者，懲罰者”。此外，帕努爾出自我最喜歡的《以諾書》，那本不可思議作品中一位真正的天使。研究這些真的好棒棒！
> 
> 譯者註:  
> 中間一段斜體字發生在"不可言喻的末日事件"前的不知道幾千幾百年  
> 加百列依舊瘋狂的立FLAG(。

“哦，克羅里！”

克羅里清楚這種語調-要嘛亞茲拉斐爾發現了某些被”錯誤對待”的書籍，要嘛真的有什麼東西 **出大事** 了。

他剛停下在小屋北墙替那些闊葉蕨澆水，轉身就看到天使眼中含著淚光衝向自己。惡魔立即放下水管，將心急如焚的伴侣擁入懷中。

“怎麼了，我的天使？” 他問。只見天使手裡緊緊抓著幾張報纸。他緊擁住亞茲拉斐爾，愛憐的摩娑對方後背。

“是 _加百列_ 。” 亞茲拉斐爾小聲說道。

“我從未聽聞你對這混蛋感到如此沮喪。” 克羅里露出疑惑不解的表情，將下巴塞在亞茲拉斐爾肩頸交接處。

“克羅里，那真是太可怕了。” 天使再度說道。他微微後退，小心地攤平報纸。上頭書寫的文字立即表明了這並非來自凡間。

 _“_ 那是 _天體觀察家日報？_ ” 克羅里斜眼瞪著那過分完美的紙張。 “你還在讀那破爛玩意？”

“加百列被審判了。”

克羅里眼睛一亮。 “他活該。”

 _“_ 他被帶到 _帕努爾_ 面前。” 

克羅里的血液開始發冷，不由自主地顫抖著。

“哦。該死。” 他永不會忘記那雙批判的眼。

那曾是他所謂兄弟的眼睛，那人曾在上帝的榮耀面前握住自己的手。那雙眼可能在他仍與上帝同行時就開始論斷自己。那雙在他墮落時仍陰魂不散的眼睛。

“他是做了什麼？” 克羅里問，眉毛緊緊在鏡框上頭團成一塊。

亞茲拉斐爾雙眼閃爍著淚光。 “都是我的錯。” 他沉重地說。

“嘿，” 克羅里安撫的捏了捏對方胳膊，“我還要說幾次呢？加百列 _不再_ 由你負責了。”

亞茲拉斐爾軟軟的抽噎。 “是 _我_ 給了他那些建議- _我_ 給了他那本書。我-我應該問的，應該要警告他。” 他的嗓音都碎裂了。

“你在說什麼？” 克羅里輕撫亞茲拉斐爾臉龐。即便對此無法產生任何該死的感覺，惡魔仍掙扎著找尋某種方式安慰他的天使。

“我不在乎你以為自己做了什麼，那混蛋不值得-噢，别哭了，天使。”

亞茲拉斐爾深吸口氣，藉由克羅里的力量和同情振作自己。

他不僅因自己必須為此負上某部份責任感到難過，同時也為此生氣。

天堂拒绝承認愛的多樣性與力量能超越一切既有規定，這些僵化的準則除了造成痛苦外一無是處。

“他因雞奸以及戀物癖受審。戀物癖-他們竟然將這詞寫上報導！” 亞茲拉斐爾簡直氣炸了。 “他和-沒錯，就是那位，” 亞茲拉斐爾看著克羅里下巴震驚的掉下來，“別西卜。”。

“天煞的…該死。” 克羅里噴笑出聲。

“這沒什麼好笑的，克羅里！” 亞茲拉斐爾雙手顫抖。 “加百列毀了。”

克羅里在看到亞茲拉斐爾眼中的怒火後才終於開始正經起來。

“ ...不只是毀滅那麼簡單。” 他平静地說。 “他們做了...那檔事？” 克羅里內心陰暗的一面十分想讓加百列接受他原本打算對亞茲拉斐爾使用的地獄火刑罰。

“不…” 亞茲拉斐爾嘆口氣，肩胛下沉。 “原因還不是很清楚，但是-” 亞茲拉斐爾將報紙弄得沙沙作響，向下瀏覽更多內容。

“上頭只說-‘所有與會成員皆判定其有罪。藉我主慈悲恩典，法庭决定將罪孽天使的職級剝奪，拿回所有力量。那已被染污的性靈，將流放一世紀，在凡間進行悔過。’” 這些字詞彷彿有刺般在天使舌上扎痛著。

克羅里皺眉，將雙臂交叉胸前。 “我不知道你為何要這麼難過。聽起來這裁罰已經相當輕了。”

亞茲拉斐爾看著克羅里無動於衷的表情，臉色越發蒼白。 “克羅里……你知道當大天使被剝奪職銜時會發生什麼嗎？”

“不……”惡魔更深的皺眉。 “我猜不會是什麼好事。”

_“_ _權天使亞茲拉斐爾！_ _”_ _加百列握緊雙手，露出敷衍的微笑。_ _“_ _又到了這個時候，是嗎？_ _”_

_亞茲拉斐爾步入辦公室，對自己小指上的戒指感到煩躁，渴望能像在地球時一樣戴頂帽子。他緊繃地回以同樣的假笑。_

_“_ _天使長。_ _”_ _他微微點頭以示招呼。_ _“_ _看來是的。_ _”_

_“_ _時光飛逝，不是嗎？_ _”_ _加百列帶著期待的表情朝辦公桌前的座位示意。他將手放上椅背，一如往常地展現大天使的氣勢。_

 _“_ _也許對你來說並非如此，_ _”_ _他笑著。_ “在地表上…時間的流逝可能不是那麼回事。

_亞茲拉斐爾惊恐地靠向前。他提醒自己，沒什麼可擔心的。_

_在過去幾千年中，他已經非常迅速，简潔地應付了所有文件_ _-_ _一個保持那些小_ _“_ _安排_ _”_ _秘密的穩妥作為。_

 _“_ _時間可以更快地流逝，因為人類一直在變化，不斷創新_ _-”_ _他客套的回應。_

 _“_ _確實如此。_ _”_

_亞茲拉斐爾安靜的清了清嗓子，坐下並凝視著對方。_

_“_ _所以。_ _”_ _加百列在落坐時迅速整了整自己的西裝。_ _“_ _有什麼新消息？_ _”_

 _“_ _好吧，正如我的報告所言_ _-”_

 _“_ _是的，文書工作。_ _”_ _加百列咧嘴笑著。_

 _“_ _看上去似乎都井井有條。做得好，權天使。_ _”_

_亞茲拉斐爾在微笑後咬住自己的舌頭。他討厭被打斷。_

_這些每千年就要進行一次的彙報就像是他不朽存在的詛咒。如果加百列打算不停地打斷別人，幹嘛還要召見自己呢？_

_“_ _裡頭還是有些愚蠢輕浮浮的奇跡。_ _”_

 _加百列對辦公桌上的紀錄俯身，不感興趣地翻閱。_ _“_ _嗯，你應當知曉行神跡的時刻，不是嗎。我給過你一張小提醒。_ _”_

_加百列用手指著亞茲拉斐爾。_

_“_ _是的。_ _”_ _亞茲拉斐爾緊抿著唇回答。_ _“_ _我為自己不良的_ _……_ _行為道歉_ _-”_

 _“_ _無所謂，都過去了。_ _”_ _加百列揮舞寬厚的手掌說道。_ _“_ _除此之外，你的工作無懈可擊。如果不是有點_ _…_ _無聊的話。_ _”_ _他假笑時鼻子皺了皺。_

 _“_ _有點雄心壯志，亞茲拉斐爾！畢竟，你是在行上帝的事工。主不僅僅是良善，還是偉大的。_ _”_

_“_ _當然，天使長。_ _”_ _亞茲拉斐爾平靜地回答。_

 _“_ _我們這兒一直都很忙！_ _”_ _加百列嘆了口氣，指尖交握。_

 _“_ _哦？_ _”_ _亞茲拉斐爾禮貌地微笑。_

_“_ _是的。大審判。_ _”_ _天使長明顯的抬起眉毛。_ _“_ _真是一團糟。_ _”_ _他的雙頰因感嘆而鼓起。_

 _亞茲拉斐爾向前傾身並交握雙手。_ _“_ _是_ _… ? ”_

 _“_ _是的，一點小小的陰謀論。_ _”_ _他假笑般齜牙咧嘴的說。_

 _亞茲拉斐爾揚起眉頭。_ _“_ _陰謀論？_ _”_

_加百列嚴肅地將下巴靠上自己緊握的手指。_ _“_ _嗯。我們的弟兄之一正與該死的敵人勾結。使用鬼知道什麼方法，暗中私通_ _…”_ _他同情地搖搖頭。_

 _“_ _你知道事情會怎樣的。"_

_亞茲拉斐爾重重吞嚥。_ _“_ _我_ _…_ _我恐怕不清楚，天使長。_ _”_

 _“_ _無知的人有福了！_ _”_ _加百列喊道，咧嘴一笑。_

 _“_ _我們必須行當做之事。_ _”_

_他意氣昂揚的說。在總公司的耀眼光線下，那雙冷漠的淡紫羅蘭色眼睛對上亞茲拉斐爾。_

_“_ _沒得反悔。任何共谋都是無法被容忍的。我們不會相信魔鬼！相信惡魔的天使同樣也不被取信。_ _”_ _加百列努嘴，搖了搖頭。_

_亞茲拉斐爾靜默如雞。_ _“_ _所以_ _……”_ _他清了清嗓子，_ _“_ _判决是_ _……_ _？_ _”_

 _“_ _有罪。_ _”_ _加百列快活地說。_ _“_ _當然啦。_ _”_

 _“_ _那懲罰呢？_ _”_ _天使的掌心開始出汗。_

 _加百列對亞茲拉斐爾露出憐憫的微笑。_ _“_ _真的想知道嗎，權天使？這與你的份內工作無關。_ _”_

 _“_ _就當作一點娛樂吧。_ _”_ _他笑道。_ _“_ _在地球上耗費如此多時光，有時我幾乎都不再了解天堂了。_ _”_

 _“_ _好吧。_ _”_ _加百列交握雙手。_ _“_ _那是屬於第三天堂的事務。_ _”_

 _“_ _我_ _..._ _我以為第三天堂只用來對付那些羞辱上帝的凡人。_ _”_

 _“_ _還有那些在地球上違背自然法則的傢伙，是的。_ _”_

_亞茲拉斐爾勉強撐起了微笑。_

_“_ _當然。_ _”_

_“_ _至於羞辱上帝的天使，那屬烏托爾的職責範疇。處罰與敵共謀和過從甚密。_ _”_

 _“_ _什麼樣的處罰？_ _”_

 _“_ _剝奪翅膀啊，亞茲拉斐爾。不然呢。_ _”_

_亞茲拉斐爾的呼吸梗住喉頭，他瞪大雙眼。_

_“_ _超可怕的，不是嗎？_ _”_ _加百列做出瑟瑟發抖的模樣。亞茲拉斐爾認為大天使看上去甚至有些不合時宜的愉悅。_

亞茲拉斐爾沉重地點了點頭。 “第三天堂。” 他努力不讓自己的聲音顫抖。

 _“_ _哦。_ ” 克羅里乾澀的下嚥著。

“那裡有…烏托爾……負責剝奪犯罪者的翅膀。”

克羅里肩胛骨之中的空隙開始發癢。

本質上，他的翅膀仍在那，從未被剝奪。但墮天這檔事還是涉及了一定程度的撕裂以及格式化，好讓那些羽毛成為罪惡和痛苦本身。

可以被輕描淡寫的歸類為不愉快經驗。

克羅里清了清嗓子。 “是的，非常糟糕。”

“這都是我的錯。” 亞茲拉斐爾呻吟，悲傷地看著報導。 _“_ _如果早知道，哦，我本可以做點什麼。_ ” 

克羅里撓撓後腦杓，滑坐到亞茲拉斐爾身邊，用手臂纏住對方柔軟的肩膀。 “天使，我想你不可能改變什麼的。” 他輕聲說。

“如果當初能預想到這結果，我絕對不會插手的…” 亞茲拉斐爾向克羅里訴說。

“我知道 - ”

“但那可是天使長和地獄君主啊。” 他咋舌。 “真難想到…” 亞茲拉斐爾苦笑著搖了搖頭。那朦朧的目光轉向克羅里，逐漸變得溫暖。

“愛總會找到出路的。” 他輕聲說。天使握住惡魔鋒利的下巴，吻了他的雙頰，如此親密纏捲。

克羅里微笑著。 “我會說更奇怪的事都有，但…” 惡魔眉毛誠實地彎起難以置信的弧度。 “這整樁事確實獵奇。”

“比兩個永恆對立的超自然個體如今圍著無法避免的命運團團轉著跳舞還奇怪 ? ” 一道輕笑溜出唇角。“如果有的話，這是進行了六千年的 _無法言喻_ 事件？”

“好吧。” 克羅里抬頭。 “那不一樣，是不嘶？”

亞茲拉斐爾給他的愛人一個熟悉的眼神。 “沒那麼不同，親愛的。”

“來杯茶吧。” 克羅里建議

“你認為他會没事嗎？” 亞茲拉斐爾還是有些擔心。

克羅里嘆了口氣。 “如果說我不在乎的話會不會顯得很無情？”

“是的，克羅里。是很無情！” 對方看上去被冒犯了。

惡魔呻吟。 “你太容易心軟了，天使。” 他把亞茲拉斐爾帶回屋內。

“好吧，好吧。你想做什麼？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉各位，這陣子工作比較忙，再加上想先把DC那邊的坑填一填  
> 這部作品目前是維持月更的狀態，還請大家多多見諒。
> 
> 剛好之前跟也是基督徒的老師聊到這個，覺得很有趣就順便貼上來了。不感興趣的人可以跳過沒關係~
> 
> 聖經裡其實沒有”天堂與地獄”的用法，翻成”神的居所與陰間樂園”可能會比較恰當。不過對應的概念解釋起來太麻煩(讀懂都可以去當神學家了)，所以對一般民眾科普(?)還是都會這麼說。  
> 更詳細的解釋可以看這邊-> https://www.lsmchinese.org/books/07-968-003-01.html  
> 這篇解釋了第一二三層天的意思-> http://huangchunsheng-biblestudy.blogspot.com/2011/10/blog-post_27.html  
> 啊然後以諾書在大多數神學家眼中視為偽經，大概就是一種同人般的存在XD


	3. 黑暗議會

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 簡介：  
> 別西卜被召集到黑暗議會，以回答她在大天使加百列審判中的可疑舉動。
> 
> 附註：  
> 作者註：本章BGM : Organs by Pussy Riot  
> 譯者註 : 路西法本人超級撩www

“大人？”  
別西卜的蒼白視線緩緩抬升，瞄準了大袞。

眼前沉默讓大袞萎縮成别西卜對她惡言惡語時更小的一坨。惡魔副手只敢盯著地板，拿出一張摺疊過的陳年莎草纸文件。紅色蠟油被滴在信封口。如果紙張本身不足以說明了它的來源，那上頭的封印也只是更加確保無人能錯認。

別西卜緩慢坐起身，接過信，視線灼燒著大袞低下的頭顱。對方保持低頭的姿勢，挺直身子，悄悄離開了别西卜的王座。

地獄王子在手中把玩信件。應該打開它嗎？

別西卜吐息，慢慢沉入王位。她摩娑著封蠟。距離地獄七王子相聚是多久之前的事了？惡魔闔眼，唇邊浮現自嘲的微笑。那被打斷的小小末日戰爭彷若昨日。

她凝視天花板上融化的崎嶇陰影，看著它落在自己頭上。一個極嚴重的失敗，全是因為一些可鄙的叛徒和有缺陷的敌基督。

現在……地獄中的最高王子，行使路西法本人與其统治權的人間代理人，參與了大天使加百列那富含爭議的審判。荒謬之人才會以為這件事可以被忽略。總有一把斧頭等著墜入地獄，但那從沒被擺在地獄王子自己頭上過。

別西卜以指尖沿著莎草紙和封蠟的接縫拖曳，一個用力，便展開了信件。

來瞧瞧吧。

王子凝視著利維坦以那哥德式文字所寫成的內容。她任由雙手變得沉重，直至莎草紙最終垂落膝頭，視線飄向大廳彼端。

別西卜深吸口氣，將自己從王座裡挖起。她拉直絲綢外套和那綴滿勳章與榮耀的破爛飾帶，將這封信塞進胸前口袋。沒有對大袞或任何其他在場的部下多發一語，別西卜沿著長廊向地獄中心前行。

地獄裡到處都是走廊，其中多數都塞滿了動盪不安，深受咒詛的靈魂。而眼前的大廳明顯空無一人。古老的硫磺味混雜著臭雞蛋像威脅一樣懸掛在大廳永恆的空氣中，恰恰指向了地獄的心臟。

別西卜走向前，巨大拱門便朝地獄王子尊敬的開啟，上頭布滿枯萎玫瑰與藤蔓，隨意吊著破爛絲綢。一旦邁開腳步跨越台階，只會發現那詭異下降的幅度比通常範圍要深的多。別西卜走到越下方，石牆傳來的雷鳴聲就越大，如同可怖巨獸那拚了命壓縮的心臟般朝空氣撲騰。

王子不慌不忙，堅定地走著。

階梯底部便是黑暗議會聚集的地獄法庭。龜裂的硫磺被抛磨成大理石般光澤，在燭光下微微閃爍。黄金自古老的掐絲飾物與擺設上剝落，那曾光輝的法庭如今滿是蛛網和塵埃。路西法的王座仍然坐落於尊貴的台上，由被困在無聲尖叫中的破碎骨片和頭骨制成。現在，那上頭是空的。

但是其他所有座位都已有惡魔存在。

利維坦-别西卜的大哥；曾經華美的捲髮如今將永恆垂落墨色汙濁，曾經清晰的眼現在成為黑暗間隙中的一抹乳白。阿斯莫德-如初美妙的黑髮和陰冷的雙眼，驕傲地戴著惡魔般的狐狸耳朵，穿著華麗的絲绸與蕾絲。 貝里斯-前額賁張的靜脈與他緊握的拳頭一樣滿是威脅，粗糙的髮淌著死灰。阿斯塔斯-懶洋洋地跨坐在椅子上，兩隻長指甲的指間生著被遺忘了的蹼，皮膚上滿是苔蘚和黴菌。維里納-銳利的眼睛如飛鏢般掃視眾生，撕裂、流血、被咬得破碎的指甲一下下釘往面前充滿裂痕的桌面。低吼和呼嘯聲來自格里希爾，那可憎之物在六千多年來沒說過多少稱得上智慧的話語。唯一看起跟別西卜一樣適合出現在地獄，甚至人類議會中的是索尼隆，所有王子中最年輕，在憎恨方面也是最像人類的。

“我的兄弟。” 阿斯莫德笑容滿面。

“或許該稱姊妹？” 索尼隆用刀鋒般銳利的冷笑沉聲道。

“西別爾(Zebiel)。” 利维坦以沙啞的耳語叫喚别西卜最古老的名，餘者便安靜了。

別西卜向前邁出一步，雙手在面對每位王子時於身後緊握。“所有來自遠方的王子嗡都聚集一處的罕見場合嗡。” 她瞇起眼。“我原先期望能收到邀請函的。”

“妳更喜歡不顧一切艱難跑去上頭，不是嗎，我的兄弟。” 阿斯莫德輕聲說道。

“對惡魔來說應該會很傷身？” 索尼隆問，雙眼閃耀著惡意。

“妳在那場審判里做了什麼？” 維里納打斷道。

利維坦舉起一隻手。“還不是時候，維里納。” 渾身濕透的王子俯身。“最近一直像隻蜜蜂般忙碌，不是嗎，西別爾？”

阿斯莫德竊笑。“還交了個新男友。”

貝里斯朝阿斯莫德望了下，然後向別西卜努努下巴。“被調教的不錯啊，那傢伙。”

別西卜只是靜靜站著。

“如果早知道誘惑大天使的禁令被解除，那我絕對會在上頭好好享用那些聖屌。”阿斯莫德比出下流的手勢。

“我們還沒有解除禁令。” 維里納咆哮，嚴厲地盯著別西卜。

“啊，我們沒有嗎？” 利維坦嘲諷的低吟。

“我是在為你們這些蠢蛋提供機會嗡。”別西卜說。

格里希爾扭動身軀，噴發出恐怖的尖叫與咆哮。王子們轉身聆聽。

“格里希爾是對的。”索尼隆在怪獸旁說道。“這些東西自有秩序。”

“失序會帶來混亂。” 維里納的語句像被打印出來般的精確而迅速。“只有一人為混亂之主。而那並不是妳，別西卜。”

“那一晚，即有缺陷的敵基督生日派對的那天晚上。” 利維坦透過濁白的眼睛看著别西卜。“妳沒有誘惑天使長加百列。”

“沒錯嗡。”

“卻讓他相信了自己已與惡魔同在罪中。”

“是的嗡。”

“真~是~無趣。” 阿斯莫德翻了翻眼。

“毋需複雜。” 維里納喃喃道。

“我認為很不賴。” 貝里斯以一種罕見的好心情振奮地說，陰沉的竊笑抹在唇上。

“聰明的小陷阱。” 利維坦贊同著。“但那並不是妳和大天使加百列的最後一次接觸。”

“不是。”

利維坦期待地挑起眉頭。

“他算是在……追求我。”

“不要說得那麼可怕！” 索尼隆咯咯笑著。“他有打電話給你，都被記錄下來啦。”

“然後妳同意了-沒有經過任何書面申請-就跑去和大天使加百列會面。” 維里納激動地說。

“而那天晚上……”

“我沒有誘惑他。” 別西卜不帶感情地說。“那傢伙只是沉浸於自己瘋顛的自由意志。”

突然群起的緊繃情勢如同被腎上腺素影響的脈搏一樣，在諸王子中亂顫。

“任何行惡都有被記錄下來嗡 ，不相信可以去查。”

索尼隆和維里納瞪著別西卜。貝里斯殘忍的面龐滿是困惑，但那些皺褶也可能代表了敬佩。利維坦潮濕的臉顯露不出任何表情。

“妳影響了他的意志。”

“以謊言。難道惡魔有被禁止向大天使撒謊嗎？”

王子們互望彼此，而別西卜能感覺到某種惡意的渴望正在增長。鑽條則漏洞無法赢得這個由地獄裡最糟傢伙所組成的議會支持。緊繃的情勢如同來臨時一般迅速消失。

“為何大天使仍未墮落？” 利維坦低聲問道。

別西卜緊咬舌頭，努力保持鎮定。必須非常小心的擬定下一步。如果議會確實掌握了地球上發生的所有事，很有可能也已獲得了天堂審判的紀錄。他們知道別西卜向帕努爾承認了什麼嗎？是否知道加百列沒能墮天是因為自己的關係？

“我不希望他墮落。” 別西卜尖銳地說。

桌子另一端迴響過大力震動。

“你們不記得上次有大天使墮天時發生了什麼嗎？” 別西卜咆哮並依序瞪向每個王子。“就是那個惡魔，克羅里…如果誰能告訴我這裡有比克羅里更大的麻煩嗡，我就任你們處置。”

儘管克羅里-曾經-隸屬别西卜麾下，但所有那些的勝利和背叛的故事可是在整個地獄中流傳甚廣。在失敗的末日行動後，那聲名狼藉的傢伙無人不曉。議會看上去接受了這個說法。

“加百列是眾生之中最令人討厭，難以忍受的好天使嗡。如果他墮天，最好不要被丟來我的領區。”

“但他十分强大，想想我們將得到的助力。” 貝里斯發出嘶聲。

利維坦在議會上對最高王子說：“妳無法獨自決定加百列是否墮落。” “那將是越權，別西卜勛爵。”

“是誰嗡搭坐在議會和路西法本人之間的寶座上呢？！” 別西卜爆發。

“難道那個追隨吾王之後墮天的是你嗎，利維坦？還是你，阿斯莫德，地獄之王的玩物？” 王子的鞋跟在轉向利維坦時喀嚓一聲，發出如同斷頭台般不詳的聲響。

“顯然不是。坐在那王位上的是我嗡。我沒有必要跟你們這群爭吵的智障分享私人業務嗡。”

利維坦怒視著以威壓脅迫自己的嬌小惡魔。

“如果本人不想讓另一個大天使進入我的地盤，當然是由我决定嗡。”

“啊，真高興看到妳如此激動，我可愛的小蝴蝶……”

在場所有王子都猛然豎立，如同千針萬灸自座椅上彈出一般。伴隨椅子在硫磺上刮搔的聲響，每個惡魔都單膝下跪並垂首，以免未經允許就看向他們的王。

路西法朝王座走去，暗影之舌舔拭過他破敗的不朽身軀。

魔鬼之王擁有多種形態，這次他選擇千年前自己仍在天堂時擁有的形象。髮絲如同大霧天清晨時分的日光般蒼白，卷曲的灑落在他純潔長袍上。袍子筆直地垂著，從寬闊的肩膀一直延伸到赤足，恰恰遮蓋了天堂裡最為美麗的天使。血紅的眼自跪著的議會成員上頭掠過，帶以一股微笑。

“來吧，親愛的西別爾。” 路西法招呼別西卜上前，與此同時緩緩沉入那可怕的王座。

別西卜慢慢抬頭，起身。此時，她被真正的恐懼壟罩。對路西法撒謊就像對帕努爾撒謊一樣，是不可能的。唯有不同的是，對路西法撒謊的後果將遠遠不那麼好受。  
緩緩地，她靠近了地獄之王的美麗。

“妳確實值得地獄眾王子之主的位置。” 路西法向她保證。“毫無疑問。在誘惑方面與暴力手段一樣熟練。還有那無與倫比的享樂主義。以及……” 路西法以一種有趣的表情歪頭。“非常的有組織計畫。”

“感謝您，我的主人。”別西卜平靜地說。

“靠更近些。” 路西法招手。

別西卜雙腳徒勞的抵抗了一小會兒，然後被迫走向前。她緩緩爬上王座所在的高台。路西法伸出一隻手把王子引向身邊。別西卜勉力止住了在那樣力量面前發抖的本能。地獄之王周身充斥著腐爛與死亡。

路西法撫上别西卜臉頰，那觸感比冰還冷。  
“妳曾如此可愛，西別爾。和妳的造物一般飄渺而短暫。” 手指順著別卜脖頸側面滑過，然後一一檢視著飾帶上雜亂的獎章。  
“然後，妳擁抱了地獄的腐敗。我驕縱的異議分子。” 路西法微笑，此時别西卜別無他求，只願發誓再次為他忠貞而墮落。

“我認為妳對加百列的喜愛相當可貴。” 其餘王子們仍跪著，但交換了厭惡和不解的表情。“但裡頭充滿了小秘密……” 路西法對別西卜皺了一下眉頭，然後移開那探詢的目光。“隨便吧。妳向來注重隱私。”

“那算是……比較特殊的業務範圍嗡。從而引起了其他惡魔的懷疑，如您所見嗡。

“確實。考慮到最近某些人的忠誠度有些動搖，請謹慎對待。” 路西法將下巴靠上手指。“我想知道妳的意圖，别西卜勛爵。妳在先前天使長審判上所做的……十分有趣。”

別西卜感覺路西法的話語在體內凍住並形成結晶，如同千刀萬剮般疼痛。

路西法知道所有發生的事並不奇怪。他幾乎像上帝本人一樣無所不知，無處不在。可能整起審判中都待在別西卜的肩膀上。

然而，路西法沒有大聲說出這些-沒有向其他王子透露別西卜在天庭審判中的可疑之詞。他仍對自己的下屬充滿信心。別西卜感到一股強烈的慾望，想證明這樣的信任並非錯待。

“妳讓他保持了如此完美的平衡。” 路西法優雅地說，像是在討論某種該細細品嘗的小點。

“我只是想延長他的痛苦。” 別西卜回答。

“妳真有打算讓他墮天嗎？” 路西法問。洋溢著喜悅的微笑在那張美麗臉龐上綻放。

“ ...如果您希望如此，吾王。” 別西卜鞠躬。“但是，如同我之前說過的嗡的，我不贊成……”

“我們已從錯誤中吸取教訓，不是嗎，别西卜？” 路西法甜蜜地問。“即便堕落，我也懷疑加百列是否會像我們那叛徒弟兄克羅里一樣令人縱容。他缺少了該有的狡猾。”

“沒錯，吾王。” 別西卜靜靜地說。

“至少在下一個六千年以前……”路西法嘆了口氣。“我認為前天使長加百列的墮天將會對於振奮士氣大有所助。” 他沉思了一會，將手撫上別西卜下巴，抬起惡魔的臉龐。“那麼，就交給妳了？”

“好的，吾王。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 地獄七王子內容基於偽名丹尼斯派*的天堂地獄等級制度，正如塞巴斯蒂安·米利斯（Sebastien Michaelis）在1613年的《令人敬佩的歷史》中所描述的那樣。  
> 每位王子都有其專責的領域，在故事裡只有約略帶過，沒有明確寫出。根據這樣的等級制度，別西卜主掌驕傲，利維坦-異端，阿斯莫德-慾望，貝里斯-暴力，阿斯塔斯-懶惰，維里納-急躁，格里希爾-不潔，索尼隆-仇恨。創作這些"原創"角色真是帶來了相當多的樂趣。  
> 感謝OKami幫我想出別西卜的天使名 - Zebiel。
> 
> **偽名丹尼斯派 : Pseudo – Dionysius，屬密契主義，主張宗教信仰貴在祈禱與修行，希望由此獲得與神秘接契合的忘我體驗，有如預先享受死後才有的無比幸福。總之就是中古世紀的神學和形而上學的教派之一。
> 
> 譯者註 :  
> 本章原文中對於地獄七王子的描寫華麗到爆炸，議會的場景和路西法本人也非常的有魅力，大家可以的話歡迎去看英文原文，記得給原作者點個KUDO啊~


	4. 日光是我唯一所需

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 加百列終於被“第三天堂”釋放，剝奪了幾乎所有力量，剩餘的只足夠行使微小奇跡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章標題來自Timber Timbre的《黑水》的另一行歌詞。

在倫敦使人迷醉的霧霾裡，别西卜感受到了加百列的回歸。  
她猛然坐起，環顧四周。早就不記得審判是何時結束，抑或自己在加百列的公寓裡狂飲了幾日，但肯定已有數天。大概一個星期？又或者是兩周...  
  
別西卜揉著眼睛，把酒精從體內抽出，搖搖頭醒腦一波。現在，那白痴在哪呢……她拖曳著步伐，緊握酒瓶，堅定的朝那存在走去。對方感覺與以往不盡相似。多了些鈍痛，聞起來像生銹的黄銅。  
  
“你還活著嗡？” 別西卜用腳尖踢開卧室門的剎那又猛然回縮。眼前加百列的景象讓她迅速清醒。那人面朝下趴在床上，如同直接自天堂墜落一般。羽毛四散周圍，緩緩漂浮於空中。背部血漬再再訴說曾經歷的殘酷與苦難。曾有六翼飛羽的地方，如今只剩兩個。  
  
除開行使些微不足道的小奇跡，其餘所有力量皆被剝奪。  
  
加百列仍未被趕出天堂，但也無法逃過罪罰。  
  
  
別西卜蹣跚向前，把酒瓶砸在床頭櫃鏡前，瞪著對方。加百列肌肉痛苦的抽搐著，大敞的傷口依稀可見被污血染黑的骨頭。  
  
“加百列。”  
  
沒有反應。  
  
別西卜舉起手。她手指輕顫，猶豫地伸出並觸碰加百列裸露的肩膀。那人的四肢在魔鬼的撫摸下躍動，别西卜猛然回抽。  
  
 _  
加百列確認自己仍在天堂。這裡不是為了任何舒適或回家的欣慰，而是痛苦。第三天堂。烏托爾在此向那些玷汙上帝之名的人施以懲罰，整治那在地上所犯辱天的罪。受罰者沙啞的哭喊，指尖因痛苦而盲目抓撓。_  
  
  
“加百列。加百列。振作一點。”  
  
疼痛在凡人之軀上更顯得張揚。隨著聖體消散，靈魂撕裂導致的扭曲折磨已不復存在，取而代之的是那樣完整的痛苦，仿佛被熊熊燃燒著地獄火的匕首包圍，一刻不得消停。加百列哭泣，絕望地掙扎。但是那裡並非想像中寒寂的虛空，他可以感覺到指尖下被撕裂床單和枕頭。  
有什麼碰了他的頭髮，加百列畏縮著。一陣嗡嗡聲，他聽到熟悉的聲響。那深深的撫慰了自己。柔軟的指頭撫摸天使毛髮。  
  
“這不會傷害你的……”  
  
加百列呻吟，整個人朝内捲曲。喘著粗氣，他猛然停止動作，當試圖使自己變得更小一團時，痛苦只是加劇。天使渾身發抖而僵硬，盲目的摸索著什麼。  
  
別西卜抓住並握緊那人的手。  
  
加百列挣扎的轉頭，通過模糊的淚眼與苦痛看向對方。他眨眨眼，幾乎辨認不出那頭黝黑的髮。  
  
  
“喝點這個嗡。可以不那麼痛。”  
  
加百列感覺到酒杯壓在唇上。當液体自砂纸般粗礪的喉頭傾倒而下時，天使差點嗆住。他大力咳嗽，但酒杯仍堅定地抵在那。酒液嘗起來十分甜美，滋潤而順滑。  
  
“ ...小別？” 那人嘶啞的開口。  
  
“是的。”  
  
“哦……”加百列感覺自己的意識又逐漸滑向虛無。他緊握住別西卜嬌小的手掌，企圖使再次恢復清明。天使想告訴別西卜他對此有多感恩，他有多愛她，她對自己來說有多重要……  
  
“睡吧，你這白痴。”  
  
  
  
當加百列再次睜眼時，他只希望那打擾自己的並非晨光。明亮自窗中射入。即便轉身，光芒仍在通風的卧室內四處躍動。他的視野朦朧，但可以清楚看到一件事-别西卜。她腰部以上赤裸，鮮血一路覆蓋至肘部，臉頰與軀幹上也遍布著血色斑點，膝蓋彎曲以支撑上頭斑駁的手臂。煙霧自別西卜雙唇間晃盪，盤旋於晨曦之中。她凝視遠處的牆壁，滅掉烟後從杯子裡喝了清澈而夠勁的一大口。  
  
“ ...那是伏特加嗎？” 加百列小聲問道。嗓音微小而刺耳。聲帶仍舊是近乎麻痺的。  
  
別西卜轉身看向對方。“你醒了。” 她呆呆地瞪著加百列，又看向酒杯。“是的。”  
  
“嗯。” 喝點烈酒看來不是什麼壞主意，除了加百列幾乎是隨著頭疼的頻率在狂灌。“我在哪？” 他喃喃道。  
  
“你的公寓。” 別西卜指尖輕托著菸桿，從杯裡啜飲一口。  
  
加百列再次偷瞄對方。“妳身上...那是血嗎？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“不是妳的，我猜。”  
  
“嗯哼。是你的嗡。”  
  
  
“妳在這做什麼？”  
  
“事實上嗡，我正要走了。” 別西卜透過噴吐出的一團煙霧說，將菸頭扔至幾乎滿溢出菸灰的缸中。  
  
“不。” 加百列呻吟。  
  
別西卜瞥了眼這可憐的白痴，咧嘴一笑。“開玩笑的。” 菸燻後陰沉的嗓音答道。“我不會讓你死在這的嗡。”  
  
加百列眼角些微放鬆，但四周黑暗使他想起天堂裡那個無比陰森的所在。回憶再次擊中自己，他試圖扭頭看向身軀，以確認自己仍是由血肉組成，而不僅僅是苦痛。天使將手臂移向別西卜，有些遲頓的發覺自身軀幹已被繃帶完好包覆。疼痛自肩頸而下，直刺脊椎。他發出疼痛的的嘶聲，用力閉起雙眼。  
  
  
別西卜從視野邊陲看著他。她將玻璃杯放入加百列脆弱伸出的手中。天使睁眼，發出短暫的痛苦笑聲。  
  
“不。” 他深吸氣。“我想要…”  
  
“閉嘴嗡。” 別西卜碎念。她拿回玻璃杯，迅速乾掉裡頭的液體。“我知道。” 惡魔隨意的把玻璃杯扔到床的另一側，緩緩爬向對方。  
  
加百列攬住別西卜的腰-儘管中途仍因疼痛而畏縮-但還是將對方拉到自己身邊，彷彿用盡了此生所有的力氣。王子順著天使，而加百列的頭感激地落在了她腿上。以往那般來自地獄的惡臭十分微弱。取而代之的，加百列聞到了他從未留意到的東西-別西卜本身。墮落般甜美的麝香。如同有機物衰敗那樣的氣味，充滿警示，危險卻誘人。  
  
這並不是幻象。他終於擺脫刑罰。並且有别西卜在身邊。  
  
當加百列那龐大而破碎的軀體再次支撐不住開始搖搖欲墜時，地域領主發出了嘆息。她挪開視線，斜倚在被撕裂的枕頭上。惡魔滿是血漬的指尖緩緩梳理過加百列毛髮，天使在釋放與苦痛中啜泣。  
  
  
  
數以計日個無眠的夜晚，暗色的虛無空曠；無聲的威脅，那讓人難以忘卻的恐懼。新一波的痛苦浪潮使他再次陷入渾沌。尖叫渴死於乾枯喉頭。有什麼堵了他的嘴，血塊沾黏了舌。面部朝下，軀體幾乎被榨乾，而有某種存在使他仍未灰飛煙滅。不同於那些第三天堂裡的噩夢，雙手並未被束縛。他仍記得那時試圖掙脫導致的撕裂肉體般的疼痛。  
  
一隻手猛地抓住了他的手腕，另一隻則拉扯著頭髮。“早該知道你沒有那麼容易睡著嗡。”  
  
加百列試圖發聲，但有東西堵住了他的嘴。  
  
“安份一點嗡。” 別西卜在他耳旁說。  
  
他猛然吸氣，然後逐漸放鬆手臂。別西卜這才放開他的手腕。她用仍扯住天使頭髮的那隻手將對方的頭扭至一側，輕輕從加百列嘴中抽出些東西-一塊沾滿了唾液的布。  
  
“嗯看來你沒咬掉自己的舌頭嗡。” 別西卜碎念，將破布扔至一旁。  
  
  
意識緩緩回歸現實。他面朝下躺在床上，枕頭支撐在胸前。身上的重輛來自跨坐在自己後腰的别西卜。右側的床舖上鋪了條毛巾。毛巾上看起來有某種像黑色细針的東西。他聞到菸味-像香菸一樣刺鼻的那種，而非無盡的焚燒。  
  
“妳在做什麼？” 加百列小聲問到。房間裡大部分時候都是黑暗的。加百列可以看到一些明亮的光直射在自己肩膀上。與濃稠的陰暗形成對比，光線是如此令人目眩，以至於幾乎無法看清別西卜，只有那自菸頭緩緩升出的飄渺白煙。  
“感覺好痛。”  
  
“你那該死的行刑者可真是散漫。” 別西卜的聲音因嘴裡叼的菸被輕微悶住。惡魔的重量轉移到下背部，而加百列聽到液體晃動的聲響。別西卜在他肩膀附近放了個瓶子。“喝吧。你會需要它的。”  
  
“那是什麼？” 加百列問。  
  
“一點雞尾酒。紅葡萄酒。還有鴉片。足夠讓你失去意識。”  
  
  
加百列畏縮了一下。“那就是妳讓我保持昏迷不醒的方式？毒品？” 難怪他的思緒老是充滿迷霧。他想表現出被侮辱和冒犯的樣子，但目前這樣做所需的體力遠比自己所擁有的還多。  
  
“别傻了，你這白痴。” 別西卜放手，隨意地讓瓶子就這樣靠在加百列脖子上，於是天使不得不放棄抵抗以防止裡頭的液體灑出。對方似乎又撿起些什麼-加百列這才隱約感覺到那些東西一直待在自己背上，滿懷憤恨的接受這才發覺的事實-然後又是一陣疼痛，自背上傳來，他因此粗喘著。別西卜的手向下按住脖頸後部，加百列感覺惡魔似乎正在從自己的脊椎中挖出一根針。  
  
“ _停！停下來！_ ” 他大喊，而別西卜照做了。加百列緊貼著瓶子，因為也沒有别的東西可依靠了，他呼吸急促，大口喘息著。  
  
惡魔指著瓶子：“就跟你說了，你會需要的。” 加百列聽到對方吸食菸草的窸窣聲。  
  
  
“為什麼要傷害我？” 加百列幾乎喘不過氣來。  
  
“因為他們做得很草率。”  
  
“求求妳……” 加百列乞求著，將頭部深埋入枕。被天使同類在第三天堂折磨是一回事，但是被他所愛的人折磨實在是太多了，現下的自己根本無法承受。  
  
“對不起...對不起，害妳也陷入這個境地。對不起，我那時沒能相信妳。對不起讓妳不得不-”  
  
“閉嘴嗡。” 別西卜搧了加百列後腦杓一巴掌。 “我是在收拾他們的爛攤子。” 她不滿的碎念。  
  
加百列微微抬起頭，試圖看向别西卜，但是那刺眼的光芒甚至將對方殘影洗至蒼白。他能看到的只有自己殘存的，仍痛苦抽搐的羽翼，惡魔褲裝的下襬與一些滿是血漬的手臂曲線。  
“我看不見妳……”  
  
“很好。” 別西卜嘆了口氣，把一些工具扔到毛巾上。她越過加百列，關上燈。“你不會想看到的。”  
  
“妳是……” 加百列吞著口水。“...在這裡照顧我...？”  
  
別西卜咆哮著遠離了加百列的後背。天使在壟罩著整個房間的黑暗中什麼也看不見，除了魔鬼在床上移動時那些香菸的餘燼。她收拾物品，從床上滑下，消失得無影無蹤。  
  
  
加百列屏住呼吸，靜靜等待别西卜回歸。那人走了一分鐘，然後是兩分鐘。黑暗掐住自身。後背痛得要命。翅膀不由自主地伸展開來，這讓他不禁喘息，貼緊了胸前的枕頭。獨自身處黑暗便很容易清晰感覺到那些—當力量自身上剝奪時，骨頭與筋肉的拉扯。那幾個翅膀曾存在，如今已成空洞的地方昭示著刺穿軀體的苦痛。疼痛蔓延著，而他發覺自己根本無力控制僅存的兩個翅膀。  
他緊咬住枕頭，免得痛哭失聲。在這樣的苦裡，只能憤恨咆哮。  
  
黑暗與痛苦中，他感覺到一隻手伸向自己–撫摸著因汗而溼透的髮梢，緩緩下滑至後頸。他聽到熟悉的嗡嗡聲，如此柔軟而舒緩。感覺是那麼的熟悉，考慮到天使超凡的記憶，就像早在不記事之年便已聽過多次。  
  
當惡魔的手挪向脊椎時，他退縮了。別西卜並沒有因此而停下，那隻手越過肩胛骨，沿著背部血淋淋窟窿上方的緊繃肌肉線條輕撫。手指逐步揉開那些打結的硬塊，緩慢而可靠地使翅膀變得安定。  
  
再一次，他又能張口呼吸了。當別西卜手指越過脊椎伸向另一側翅膀時，他發覺自己胸膛起伏的速度也更加緩慢。  
  
  
“小別……” 加百列輕聲叫著。  
  
“怎樣？” 別西卜語氣一如既往的平淡而冷漠。但那不變的聲調竟也能帶來慰藉。  
  
“我能問妳一件事嗎？”  
  
“什麼事？” 別西卜尖銳地問，但手上動作仍然輕緩。  
  
“妳會留下来嗎？至少在今晚？  
  
“如果你他媽乾脆點喝了那酒，根本就不需要我。” 她說，將酒瓶湊到加百列臉上。當然了，即便如此，別西卜仍會待在他身邊，只是加百列不需要知道這點。  
  
  
“我想要感受這些。”  
  
別西卜噴出輕蔑的哼聲。“你想感受那痛苦對吧，受虐狂，如此經典。”  
  
“如果讓你藥倒我，就無法感受到這些。” 在魔鬼精巧的手指下，那飽受折磨的肉體幾乎得著治癒。  
  
別西卜的手指抽動了一下，但仍未離去。  
  
加百列從瓶子旁邊緩緩抬起手臂，並找到了別布卜的。他齟齬的指尖勾勒出別西卜裸露的雙臂，然後沿著衣領前行，笨拙且沉重。  
  
“停止吧，你這大糊塗嗡。” 別西卜念到。“你到底想要什麼？”  
  
  
加百列盲目地以指追尋別西卜蒼白的喉嚨，動作緩慢而溫柔。肌膚的柔軟觸感使他臉上綻放出一個小小的笑容。“去感受妳。”  
  
別西卜抓住被靠在加百列脖頸彎曲處的酒瓶，重重將其置於床頭櫃上，發出匡噹一聲。她抬起身子，倒臥在床上，以便讓對方手臂能更舒適的放置在自己胸前。一隻手穿過加百列的脖子，把他的頭往前推。手上大部分的血漬已被從冲走，但還要再一段時間，別西卜才能徹底擺脫那些甲床縫隙的汙穢。  
  
“滿意了嗡？”  
她永遠，永遠不會承認自己曾思考過，這樣的懲罰可能會永久性的改變加百列。可能會讓他從此憎惡自己。她永遠不會說自己曾想過那樣的日子，假若天使長加百列不再惹惱自己，那雙堅定而溫柔的唇不再會吻著自己，那人不再需要自己的陪伴。她永遠不會讓加百列知道，自己在見到對方是傷得多麼重的那天晚上有多痛苦。那些憤怒與擔憂幾乎壓垮了地獄君主。  
  
加百列側身看向別西卜，如今兩人距離是難以想像的近。他可以看到對方蒼白的肌膚在黑暗中發著微光，感受到小巧乳房緊貼自己的柔軟微弱觸感。現在，他不再需要耗費太多精力去追尋對方的髮梢才能將那頑固的雙頰轉向自己。  
  
  
“我 - ”  
  
“我不會再說一次了。” 別西卜尖銳地說。  
  
加百列笑了笑，微微靠近對方。“說‘喝點這個’？” 他明知故問。  
  
“我不會再說一次說‘我愛你’這句話。所以別再想了嗡。”  
  
加百列咧嘴笑著，而那張臉上的表情很快又變成哭喪的樣子。對别西卜來說，說出那句無異於最大痛苦-這般疼痛很快就-被對方，物理性的-反現在他的背上。“知道了。”  
  
  
別西卜嘆息，傾身吻了加百列。  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章的別西卜整個又傲嬌又暖啊，這樣的惡魔誰能不愛呢www


	5. 早日康復

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亞茲拉斐爾為了讓自己不那麼愧疚，送上'早日康復'的祝福禮物。而別西卜幾乎無法容忍天使的存在，差點因為對方想談談'情感問題'而滅了他。

  
  
“我只需要幾分鐘。” 亞茲拉斐爾把頭探進賓利乘客那側打開的窗戶說道。  
  
“最好是。” 克羅里抱怨，在高級住宅林立的街道上輕蔑的咪起眼睛。“你什麼都帶了？” 他問，從墨鏡上頭瞥了一眼以查看對方。  
  
亞茲拉斐爾用神蹟把懷裡的東西覆上一層玻璃紙。“我想我確實準備充足。” 他微笑。  
克羅里從一開始就在抱怨這整件'要給加百列送探病禮物'的荒謬想法，但是既然那是亞茲拉斐爾所希冀的，他仍會確保每件事都被做得正確。或至少讓亞茲拉斐爾不會拿出任何讓已在苦難之中的天使更加難受的東西。  
  
  
“嘿。” 克羅里在亞茲拉斐爾轉身進入公寓前叫了對方。“别太為他煩惱，好嗎？”  
  
天使眨了眨眼。  
  
克羅里在座位上扭動。“這向來不容易，你知道的。受到天懲。” 他轉過臉，堅决不露出對加百列任何可能的擔憂。“他可能想一個人待著。”  
  
亞茲拉斐爾軟軟的笑了。“我明白。” 他甜蜜地說。“謝謝。”  
  
克羅里啟動引擎，亞茲拉斐爾連忙從車旁跳開，讓賓利怒吼著飛奔向另一處較不顯眼的停車位。  
  
  
  
亞茲拉斐爾抬頭看向那座閃亮的公寓大廈以及其中穿梭的光鮮人們，然後深吸口氣，在走進屋內以前在臉上露出了微笑。他謝過門衛，因為那些老派的貴族作風禮節而覺得被逗樂。建築内部的一切都如此現代而閃亮，他差點在通往電梯的路上迷失方向。  
  
當獨自立於電梯內時，他發覺自己又開始有些煩躁。自從讀了加百列審判的報導以來，成團的內疚一直縈繞在胸口揮之不去。就算再厲害，他都無從得知那些本為好意的援助會以這樣的悲劇收場，但事實也不會讓天使感到好些。克羅里始終堅持加百列不是他該煩惱的議題-但至少，他們也曾是幾千年老同事。在加百列對凡事都伸出好奇之手前，他應該給對方一些建議。警告他危險之處，提醒他沒有任何造物高過天國的法則，告訴他與所愛之人在一起會付出什麼代價……  
  
他走過廊道，緊緊抓著胸前的禮物，沉沉嘆了口氣。也許這一切真的很蠢。加百列可能真的會怪他，自己幹嘛專程跑來討罵呢？同情的花束和一些微不足道的禮物？克羅里早說過這很蠢了。當然，惡魔已經退讓的表示這至少是貼心的，但那是在亞茲拉斐爾給了他一個煩躁的表情之後。  
  
站在門口，天使花了一些時間重新布置懷裡的禮物，以騰出手臂來敲門。焦慮感似乎終於煙消雲散。  
  
  
  
  
  
別西卜的注意被敲門聲吸引。她抬頭望向門。他媽到底是誰在敲加百列的門？並不是說前天使長沒有任何朋友。而是不再有了。也許是些人類水電工或其他什麼的。她直接忽略了那個。  
  
片刻之後，敲門聲再度響起。再次的，別西卜試圖用瞪視將那人驅離。  
  
“加百列？” 她聽到了對方的聲音。別西卜翻了個白眼，自言自語的喃喃道：“走開。” 把手嘎嘎作響。無名怒火燃起，別西卜衝到門邊，轟地打開。“滾-” 當看到天使叛徒站在那裡時，她停了下來。  
  
  
在亞茲拉斐爾所有的預想當中，別西卜來應門絕不是其中之一。特别不會是穿著可疑至極的薰衣草紫毛衣還戴著眼鏡。門直接被甩在天使臉上。“哦-”他皺眉。  
  
別西卜迅速將著装改為更得體的模樣，才又重新打開門。“你要幹嘛？” 她搶在亞茲拉斐爾前問道。  
  
  
門重新打開時，亞茲拉斐爾復又掛上微笑，儘管有些猶疑不決。他不知道該對別西卜出現在此這件事感到開心抑或憂慮。但……她剛剛穿的是加百列的毛衣？他可以發誓自己確實在這棟冷冰冰的建築裡感受到了一絲絲的愛。  
  
  
“啊，哈囉，別西卜。”  
  
“要稱別西卜大人，叛節者。”  
  
亞茲拉斐爾强迫自己保持溫暖微笑。“別-別西卜大人，” 他尴尬地糾正自己。“好吧，我……我聽說加百列……”  
  
“我敢打賭你的確是。” 別西卜冷笑。  
  
天使看上去有些被激怒。 “聽著，當看到他們在《天體觀察家》上寫的報導，我和任何人一樣生氣。真的，那些細節實在-”  
  
“你在這裡幹嘛 ？” 惡魔咆哮。直到那時，她才注意到亞茲拉斐爾手上拿的東西。玻璃纸包裹的花朵，幾本書以及其他被綑在一起的小玩意。  
亞茲拉斐爾嘆了口氣。“加百列在嗎？我想確認他是否安好。” 誠實的擔憂自天使眼中滿溢而出。  
  
别西卜以尖銳探究的眼神盯著對方。“他睡著了嗡。”  
  
“啊。” 亞茲拉斐爾將重心從一隻腳挪到另一隻。“我可以進去嗎？拜託。一下子就好。”  
  
别西卜皺眉，但最終還是妥協了。她靈活轉身，讓大門保持開啟。  
  
  
亞茲拉斐爾的臉龐亮起，仍記得提醒自己保持警惕。他小心翼翼地關上門，進入了頂層公寓。“非常時髦。”他微笑著稱讚。這裡肯定適合天使長加百列-或者，只是'天使'加百列現在。他受厨房內的大理石中島吸引，看到另一個禮物籃被置於其上。“哦，有其他人來過？” 亞茲拉斐爾對這個想法感到歡欣鼓舞-也許確實有其他不那麼保守的天使願意支持加百列，僅管前天使長被指控勾搭對敵。  
  
别西卜轉頭，看向亞茲拉斐爾所指。她瞇起眼，走過去打量著禮物籃。那玩意充滿了天堂的氣息。惡魔突然震怒，搶下籃子，穿過寬敞的公寓來到陽台。亞茲拉斐爾震驚地看著地獄之王從陽台上扔下禮物籃。  
  
“沒有人來過。” 别西卜喃喃自語，用力砸上身後的陽台門，力道足以使每扇玻璃窗都嘎嘎作響。  
  
亞茲拉斐爾安靜地清了清嗓子。“我就……把這些花放進花瓶裡，可以嗎？” 他小聲問。  
  
别西卜返回沙發，注視著花朵。她冷笑：“他他媽的還沒死嗡。只有葬禮才會出現百合。”  
  
天使膽怯停下尋找合適花器的腳步。“洗禮也是。” 他輕聲說道。  
  
惡魔瞪了他一眼。  
  
他澄清：“象徵一個新的開始。”  
  
别西卜哼了一聲，把自己甩落在沙發上。前方茶几上頭是一堆擺放雜亂的文件，散發出明顯的臭雞蛋味。“ ...他會喜歡那些的。” 别西卜喃喃道。“即使作為哀悼之意。”  
  
“我並非來此哀悼任何事。” 亞茲拉斐爾向地獄之王保證。他認為别西卜知道加百列會喜歡花束是件很甜蜜的事。天使發現橱柜中存放有正常人類會使用的器皿，沒有花太大功夫就找到了一個精緻的水晶花瓶。“但我確實知曉不得不遠離家鄉的感覺……”  
  
  
别西卜不想承認亞茲拉斐爾是在目前情况下她唯一不會想立刻毀掉對方的天使。那傢伙甚至沒有天使理當擁有的，屬於聖潔和天堂的氣味。他感覺起來幾乎像個人類。不再明顯歸屬於哪一方。  
  
亞茲拉斐爾像克羅里教他的那樣，安靜迅速的在流水下摘掉多餘花莖。移除玻璃紙，然後仔細的置於瓶中。  
  
那些細碎聲響激怒了試圖專注於公務的別西卜。  
  
  
“妳在這裡，是為了照顧他。” 亞茲拉斐爾走進客聽，坐在地獄王子對面的椅上。  
  
惡魔俯身瞪視叛節者，咆哮在喉頭底部沸騰。“怎麼 ? 有意見嗡？”  
  
亞茲拉斐爾笑容燦爛。“您真是太好心了。”  
  
别西卜皺眉。“那些天使嗡弄壞了他的翅膀嗡。” 她咆哮，堅定地將目光轉回紙張。紙面上的東西無法被看輕-她只看到一片鮮紅，手指煩燥地抽動。  
  
亞茲拉斐爾同情的皺起眉頭。“那真是可怕的懲罰……毫無一點，”他畏縮，“仁慈”。  
  
“仁慈，” 別西卜冷笑。“那些混蛋嗡早就決定要把他趕出天堂。”  
  
“儘管如此，” 亞茲拉斐爾嘆息，“憑著主的憐憫……”  
  
“沒有什麼憐憫 ! 我是唯一站出來替他講話的！如果不是我的話，” 別西卜停頓，回想起那時的場景。  
  
  
亞茲拉斐爾瞪大雙眼。“您…？” 他輕聲問。“您……出現在了審判上？”  
  
別西卜皺眉，讓自己倒回沙發上。頑劣假笑扭曲了她的唇角。“哦，你們的報紙上沒有提到嗎？在他們之中還有個天煞的地獄之王？”  
  
亞茲拉斐爾緩緩搖頭。  
  
“沒錯嗡，我去了那場拙劣嗡的審判。他們早就下定决心。天堂裡誰會他媽在乎一個天使是出於愛而做些這些嗡？”  
  
亞茲拉斐爾小心翼翼地保持安靜，雙手交叠於膝。  
  
  
別西卜瞪著貌似純潔的小天使，嘲笑一番後伸手拿起桌角的那盒菸。她點了一根。  
  
亞茲拉斐爾瞥了眼菸盒，微笑著。“可以給我一隻嗎？”  
  
別西卜停下將菸盒收回的動作。不明所以的困惑讓惡魔目光變得柔和，她將紙盒遞向有禮的天使。  
  
亞茲拉斐爾抽了一根，用微小的神跡點燃。深吸一口後，他嘆息。“我很久以前戒掉過，但是……現下這情況恐怕無比適合來一根。”  
  
別西卜緩緩靠回沙發上。  
  
  
“所以……我猜加百列確實成功找出了對付你的求愛方法？” 問完後，亞茲拉斐爾才將菸嘴輕輕置於唇上。  
  
別西卜差點被菸嗆著，將身體重心挪到沙發邊緣。“你怎麼知道這些？” 她打斷道。  
  
亞茲拉斐爾露出悲傷的微笑。“加百列曾拜訪我。就在亞當生日派對後不久。”  
  
地獄之主怒瞪天使，眼神滿是瘋狂。 “... 這都嗡是你的錯嗡。”  
  
對方凝視裡的悲傷更加深沉。“恐怕是的。”  
  
  
惡魔倏然起身。“你將那些愚蠢想法灌入他的腦袋！”  
  
亞茲拉斐爾深吸了口菸，迴避別西卜的怒視。  
  
“你只要管好你自己嗡——” 惡魔與天使中間桌上的文件開始冒冒出黑煙，房間內充斥了硫磺的刺鼻味。“你……你總是在壞事嗡！”  
  
“我不是故意-” 亞茲拉斐爾抽氣。“我沒意識到-”  
  
“你沒有意識到他是個白痴嗎？” 別西卜徹底爆發。  
  
“我沒有想到妳會愛上他。” 亞茲拉斐爾小聲說道，看著地獄王子危險地朝自己逼近。  
  
  
別西卜看上去想用地獄火將他焚毀，背後凝聚起一圈不詳陰影。桌上紙張早已剩下灰燼。片刻之後，惡魔往後躺回沙發，埋首掌中。  
  
亞茲拉斐爾憐憫的看著對方。“對妳來說一定相當不容易。”  
  
“魔鬼從非為愛而生。” 別西卜喃喃道。  
  
“天使也不是。至少不是那種愛。”  
  
  
“我對他撒謊。那便是一切的開端。”  
  
“妳坦白過那個謊言？”  
  
“是的嗡。” 別西卜將雙臂交叉置於膝上，埋首其中。  
  
亞茲拉斐爾鬆口氣，對惡魔微笑。“如果他原諒了妳，聽來就是真愛。”  
  
別西卜皺眉，瞪著地板。“帕努爾似乎也這麼想嗡。”  
  
天使嚇了一跳。“妳-妳什麼意思？”  
  
“那是讓判決改變的關鍵。” 別西卜靜靜說道。“帕努爾問我嗡是否愛加百列。我說是的嗡。” 惡魔皺眉。“但其實我不愛他。不是像他愛我那樣。”  
  
亞茲拉斐爾的胸膛被某種東西填滿，幾乎無法抑止。他緊抓住膝上的書本。幾乎為這樣的情感溺斃。“我想……你確實以他想被愛的方式愛著他。”  
  
別西卜哼了一声，指尖掠過髮梢，攢緊拳頭。“那哪裡看起來像愛嗡。”  
  
“愛情總是以神秘的方式運作。” 亞茲拉斐爾甜蜜地說。  
  
別西卜噁心的瞪著他。  
  
“不然呢？你要否認？”  
  
別西卜低喃著抱怨，越過肩頭朝後方往臥室看了一眼，在那裡面，有一位天使因對愛人的奉獻而近乎被肢解。她再次瞪著亞茲拉斐爾，然後放棄辯解，垂下頭。  
  
  
“我帶了點東西給他……” 天使溫和地說。他用近乎靜止的速度緩緩起身，對觸及別西卜心中柔軟的一塊感到不安。  
  
惡魔抬頭瞥了一眼，看見亞茲拉斐爾輕輕將一本書放到茶几邊緣一個不起眼的角落。“失去後的療傷之旅？那是本……該死的心靈療癒書籍？”  
  
亞茲拉斐爾露出害羞的微笑。“在一切之後，失去世界上原先屬於我的位置確實相當艱辛。即便我對自己的行為有信心……”天使在別西卜殘酷的表情下顫抖。“想象一下這對他來說會有多困難！他原本負責……統御天地間的一切，而現在……” 天使猶豫著是否繼續。  
  
別西卜在很長一段時間內都只是凝視著亞茲拉斐爾。她很不爽，但天使是對的。即使加百列身體的傷口得到治癒，情感上也肯定會留下傷疤，考慮到他過去對自己的工作有多熱忱。光想到這點，別西卜便覺得胃腸之中有千百隻憤怒的蜜蜂飛舞亂竄。她用力嘆口氣，移開了視線。  
  
  
“還有這個……” 亞茲拉斐爾帶著新的喜悅放下另一本書。“可以幫助他更快適應的……”  
  
別西卜在看到書籍封面後忍不住咆哮。“Zagat餐廳指南*？認真的？”  
  
“妳喜歡美食，不是嗎？” 天使將最後一項禮物抱在胸前。“無需將人間視為監獄。一但加百列感覺好些，就可以帶他出去-”  
  
“閉嘴嗡。” 別西卜闔上眼睛。“我不想要你的約會建議，叛節者。”  
  
亞茲拉斐爾揚起眉毛，給了別西卜一個心知肚明的表情。眼前的天使儘管被從天堂除名，但仍幸福美滿的與他深愛的惡魔一同在人間生活，到如今也早已不是什麼秘密。  
  
  
“可以離開嗎？” 別西卜抱怨。“你讓我頭疼的厲害。”  
  
“剩最後一件事。” 亞茲拉斐爾小心放下一綑柔軟的，石楠紫色的布料。“只是一點傻傻的小東西。人類的造物。但可能會比他平時穿的衣著舒服。”  
  
“那是什麼？” 別西卜投降的問。  
  
“一件家居袍。量身定制，這樣加百列可以穿上它而不用隐藏翅膀。”  
  
別西卜皺眉。“無論如何它最終都會被鮮血覆蓋。加百列那些傷口至少會有一世紀的血流不止。”  
  
天使臉色蒼白。“哦。” 退縮且坐立不安。“這個嘛……”他試著微笑。  
  
“滚出去。” 別西卜喃喃道。  
  
“好的。” 天使垮下肩膀。“妳……可以讓他知道我來過了嗎？並且-他隨時可以打電話給我。我應該 - ”  
  
“好，可以，隨便啦。”  
  
亞茲拉斐爾靜靜嘆了口氣。“那麼。感謝您照顧他，别西卜大人。” 他努力露出笑容。  
  
地獄之王抬頭，用警告的表情看向他。  
  
“祝您有個美好的一天。” 亞茲拉斐爾禮貌說完後便自行離去。  
  
  
  
别西卜鬆了口氣。她盯著那堆小禮物。祝早日康復。相當天真。她不知道該如何看待某人-任何人-對加百列狀態展現關心這檔事。她也應該要這樣做嗎？更明顯的表達關心？自己為什么要煩惱這回事？難道她對加百列的關注還不夠明顯嗎？她每天花好幾個小時清理加百列裂開的傷口，逐一挑出那些卡在血肉之中斷羽。她努力讓對方身體在康復的同時保持舒適且不那麼痛苦。  
  
回過神時，別西卜發現自己起身，正在前往加百列的卧室途中。門被稍稍推開幾吋，惡魔接著靠在框上。天使仍維持依樣的姿勢，雙臂交叉抱住胸部下方的枕頭，頭和以往類似的姿势垂下。翅膀則很少很少有靜止的時候。他們會不時抽搐，有時連加百列英俊的眉毛也一起。  
  
  
“我是不是聽到了亞茲拉斐爾的聲音？” 加百列輕聲問。  
  
別西卜差點別過頭直接走回客廳。她用發白的指節扣住門框，壓制住緊繃的肌肉。“ ...是的。”  
  
“我想他聽說了那場審判。”  
  
“對。”  
  
“來幸災樂禍的？”  
  
別西卜能聽到加百列語調中的笑意，但仍希望可以親眼看到。她慢慢走進房內，站在離對方較遠的那側。薰衣草紫的雙眼昭示著因痛苦用來緩解痛苦的鴉片所引發的混沌。即便如此，那裡頭仍有為她保留的光亮。這讓別西卜覺得很怪，有那樣一個存在會這麼看著自己。加百列很久以前就像這樣看著她了，甚至早在審判和所有這些狗屎之前的很長一段時間，都是如此。別西卜直至後來才意識到。  
  
  
“不是。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
別西卜挪動重心，又嘆了口氣。“他帶著花來。” 她咆哮。  
  
加百列抬起頭，看上去十分驚訝。“花？”  
  
“該死的百合。像是來參加該死的葬禮嗡。”  
  
“我喜歡百合花。” 加百列微笑著，輕聲說道。  
  
別西卜瞪了他一眼，怒氣冲冲地轉身。片刻後，她帶著花束重新出現，將其砸在床頭櫃上，幾乎讓上頭的燈具惴惴不安。  
  
  
“真不錯。”  
  
別西卜瞪著花束。她偷瞥了眼加百列臉上的柔軟表情，嘆息。“那傢伙也帶來了其他幾件東西。”  
  
“哦？” 加百列在把自己撐起來的途中努力不因疼痛而畏縮。  
  
別西卜皺眉，走去客廳取回愚蠢天使帶來的其餘愚蠢禮物。她差點沒直接把禮物扔向加百列，儘只在最後一刻收斂自己。相反的，惡魔坐在床緣將禮物交給了對方。  
  
  
加百列好奇地看著書，眉毛皺成一團。“那個亞茲拉斐爾，一直都很奇怪。”  
  
別西卜對此笑了笑。“這說法還真是友善。我的意思是，看在天煞的份上，你甚至都不喜歡食物。”  
  
加百列笑著。“然後...還有一本心靈療癒書？” 他對封面懷疑地微笑。“人類寫的？我說，認真？”  
  
別西卜顯然足夠放鬆以至於讓自己笑了出聲。她嘲笑道：“他還試圖給我一些約會建議。”  
  
這讓加百列頓了一下，他抬起頭。“他告訴妳什麼？”  
  
  
別西卜再次僵硬，緊張的嗡嗡聲在喉頭底部迴盪。雙頰染上鮮紅，她避開了那對好奇的眼睛。“沒甚麼。” 她低語。好吧，這樣的避而不談反而更可疑。她已經蠢到開啟端子，就不得不繼續這話題。“他……他說……我應該……帶你出去……也在某個時候……”  
  
加百列唇上掛著微笑。“我覺得那樣會很棒。” 他平靜地說。  
  
別西卜臉頰發熱，嫌惡的瞪著對方。  
  
  
“妳喜歡美食。而我會為妳吃下那些噁心的東西。”  
  
“你不必為我做任何事！” 別西卜哽住。  
  
“嗯，我可能不太了解人類習俗，但我確實知道，如果兩人出去約會，而妳是唯一在進食的，看起來會很奇怪。”  
  
紅暈布滿別西卜臉龐。“我們沒有要約會！我不是 - ”  
  
“没關係。” 加百列躺回枕上。“我懷疑短時間內自己有辦法去任何地方。”  
  
别西卜皺眉。  
  
  
“這是什麼？” 他拿起那綑布問道。  
  
惡魔唇角嘲諷的捲起。“他真的很天真。” 加百列給了她一個困惑的表情。別西卜從加百列那禮搶過袍子，跳下床將它展開。“這是一件……長袍。或其他什麼的。不清楚。總之，他說這可能會讓你舒服些。”  
  
加百列的眉頭在思考時皺起。“與...什麼相比呢？”  
  
“告訴過你-我不知道。” 別西卜聳肩，將長袍扔回床上。  
  
“妳應該試試看。” 加百列興奮地說道。  
  
“不要。” 別西卜咪起眼。  
  
“為什麼，不是妳喜歡的顏色？” 他取笑著。  
  
惡魔雙眼危險地瞪大。  
  
“我看過妳穿我的毛衣。很適合妳。”  
  
  
別西卜看起來隨時會爆炸。“什麼時候？！” 她連忙爬到床上，雙手抵住加百列頭顱。“你應該是睡著的嗡！如果你沒在休息，那就他媽停止幹些蠢事嗡。” 她咆哮。  
  
“哇，妳傷到我了。” 加百列在低沉的笑聲裡試圖掙扎。  
  
“我可以用傳統的方式讓你昏迷，加百列。” 她用枯瘦的臂膀掐住對方喉嚨威脅道。“身體如此虛弱嗡，我敢打賭，輕輕一掐便足以一命嗚呼嗡。”  
  
加百列用力拍打掐著他的雙手。“我投降，投降。” 微弱的聲音乞求著。  
  
  
別西卜放輕加百列頸上的壓力。“給我聽好嗡。”她低鳴，“你白天保持安靜嗡，好讓我完成那些他媽的工作，不用分神照顧你，這個小渣籽嗡，而我晚上會一直待在這，好讓你從可悲的夢魘裡解脫嗡。”  
  
“而我對此十分感激。”加百列認真地說，捏了捏他的喉嚨上威脅的那雙手。  
  
  
“該死，你是對的。” 別西卜一臉不爽。  
  
“但當妳在這的時候……” 加百列迅速移動，儘管背部傷口痛苦尖叫，他仍設法攬住別西卜的腰枝並將其拖到床上。絕對值得。  
  
儘管處於虛弱狀態，加百列仍然足夠强狀道讓地獄王子措手不及，順利將她拖上床。“混蛋-讓我走。” 别西卜猛撞加百列身測。  
  
  
“我讓自己的翅膀被扯掉，不是為了讓妳老是跟我保持一臂之遙。”  
  
別西卜放棄掙扎。“我討厭擁抱。”  
  
“這個嘛，我現在也做不了其他事，對吧？” 加百列在别西卜耳旁說道。  
  
  
“我有工作要做。”  
  
“我知道。” 老實說，加百列也不想打擾地獄之主的工作。但是長期臥床確實有其影響。除了兩次麻醉劑量間的清醒時刻，他幾乎看不到白天太陽，就算偶然一撇也都只有痛苦的閃光；別西卜本人則是更少出現，除了極少數夜深人靜之時，她會坐在他身旁，保護自己免受黑暗籠罩的噩夢所苦。“幾分鐘就好。”  
  
“幾分鐘結束後我保證你會感覺身處地獄。”  
  
“那就待在我身邊，直到無法忍受為止。”  
  
“誰無法忍受？你？還是我？” 別西卜忍不住露出假笑。“對我來說已經難以忍受了。”  
  
“妳要開始痛苦尖叫了嗎？”  
  
“很快就會了，沒錯。” 别西卜打趣道。  
  
  
加百列笑著，偷了個吻。剛開始，别西卜緊閉雙脣，貌似絕不妥協，但幾秒過後仍逐漸軟化。親吻惡魔確實像是觸碰另一個宇宙，嘗起來像禁忌的地獄之火，或者某種小劑量時可用於治愈的毒藥，一旦越界，終將導致死亡。  
  
  


  
  
  
TBC  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者註 : 
> 
> 附上別西卜小可愛穿著加百列毛衣的可愛fanart(https://twitter.com/sinnernuggetfan/status/1187598573413769218?s=20)，偶的心都融化啦！
> 
> 譯者註 :   
> *Zagat Survey : 1979年建立的老牌美食餐廳指南  
> 半年更成就達成(是在高興什麼啦


	6. 天使之夢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 簡介：
> 
> 别西卜保護加百列免於噩梦，但對於掩蓋自身情感無能為力。

“你遲到了。”

别西卜對加百列的輕聲細語感到畏縮。“你知道我來這裡並不容易嗡。”  
加百列墮落人間後，黑暗議會在惡魔頭子身後緊追不捨，幾乎每分每秒的瘋狂追查著相關工作進度。他們給別西卜設下最後通牒的幾周後，路西法也清楚表明了自身期望。別西卜告訴那些傢伙天煞的別多管閒事，讓她好好工作。一切都會在適當的時機完成。

加百列發出顫抖的嘆息。“我知道。對不起。”

別西卜輕鬆在黑暗的卧室中找到方向。惡魔踢開靴子，解開佩刀，將其與飾帶一同放道床頭櫃上。她在脫掉外套後爬上床。感受加百列的瑟瑟發抖。

“噩夢？” 地獄之主靜靜問道。

加百列盲目伸手，試圖觸碰别西卜。王子嘆了口氣，伸手握住對方。

“我此前從未需要睡眠。從未做夢。現在這些噩夢幾乎每天都……”加百列用力擠了擠別西卜的手。

“我敢肯定，那是你的懲罰之一。” 別西卜冷笑。

“我看到那些可怕的面具……”

“一群懦夫嗡。甚至不敢露出臉龐。” 別西卜碎念。如今，那些困擾著加百列的景象已為她所熟悉。地獄之王幫助抵禦了每晚潜伏在加百列備受折磨心靈中的恐怖天使。起初，別西卜嘲笑這念頭，但當她來檢查對方，卻發現天使因夢魘的苦痛而掙扎流血時……顯然在它們對加百列造成進一步傷害以前平息那些噩梦是個較好的辦法。

“那些可怕俗艷的丑角面具……帶著巨大詭異笑容。金色長袍浸透鮮血。滴滴答答。血不停滴下。我的血…”

別西卜凝視黑暗，讓加百列繼續說著。

“無法分辨是我在尖叫，抑或其餘數千受苦受難的靈魂。哀號聲幾乎淹沒了骨頭折斷的啪擦……” 加百列用力吞嚥。“又是一下抽打-我的翅膀無助撲騰…如同…”

“如同籠中之鳥。” 別西卜靜靜完成。

加百列吸了吸鼻子。“小別？”

地獄之王閉上雙眼，手指在對方掌中抽動。

“妳可以坐近一點嗎？”

別西卜嘆口氣，挪了過去，大腿緊貼加百列仍在發抖的身軀。天使用胳膊纏住惡魔臀部，將頭移到她的腿上。

“那景象。簡直栩栩如生。” 加百列剩餘那對孤單的翅膀拍打著，指尖摸索過對方跨部。“妳曾經回想過……自己的墮天嗎？” 他安靜地問。

别西卜皺眉。掌心最終順從主人的意志落在加百列頭上。“那不關你的事嗡。”

“妳會做噩夢嗎？” 加百列仍繼續問。

“不再會了。” 別西卜說。

“噩夢要多久才能停止？”

“當我不再需要睡覺嗡。”

“哦。”

沉默像霧一般湧入房間。別西卜用手指穿梭過對方髮梢。自己從什麼時候開始關心加百列的情緒了？她為什麼還在這邊照顧他？  
地獄七王子們以為别西卜是在為加百列無可避免的堕落做準備。他們不知道別西卜來保護加百列免受噩夢侵擾，聽他談論曾發生過的可怕遭遇。別西卜覺得自己該為此負責。但絕非持有内疚之心。在沒有任何正式商議的情况下，加百列與自己達成了協定。這是愛嗎？一紙關於苦痛與親密的條約？

“我不再想起墮天。” 別西卜說。“事情發生後，我不會去主動回想。我專注於復仇恨嗡。對天庭，上帝，對所有拋棄我們的人。但噩夢仍不時出現。夢裡我們一再被折磨，如此殘破，不成人形……”

加百列靠近他的愛人。如此猛烈地愛著別西卜，就不可能不對於將她趕出天堂感受不到絲毫悔恨。

“成為地獄之主並不是件容易的事嗡。上帝撕裂了我們嗡。每根肌肉、每條血管。確保當我們因不再領受恩典而感受痛楚。我們仍保有一些能力嗡。但在如此破碎，幾乎化為灰燼的狀態下……有些沒能撐得過去嗡。而格里希爾*則是…” 別西卜微微神遊，毫無神采的瞪視遠方。

“繼續。” 加百列輕撫別西卜的髖部，說道。

地獄之王瞥了一眼加百列。他喜歡這個？他想知道違背天庭的後果。他肯定還記得當年逐出叛節者的榮耀，但仍想聽聽那些導致皮肉崩解的蝕骨之痛。

“你真有病。” 別西卜喃喃道。

“我不因妳的苦痛而歡呼。” 加百列澄清。

“那麼，為什麼想聽這些？” 別西卜的指尖在加百列髮中收緊。

“我想知道會發生什麼……”

“如果你墮天了？我保證會直接毀滅你。”

“真的？” 加百列聲調渺小而脆弱。 “妳覺得我是這麼的……難以忍受？”

別西卜皺眉瞪向黑暗，指甲刺著加百列的頭皮。“我無法忍受。受不了你。”

加百列皺眉，縮回身子。

別西卜感到……一陣劇痛。那完全是種陌生的感覺，她不知道如何自處，甚至無從知曉該以何稱之。她將手放回加百列頭上，順著脖頸下滑。“ ...我才不在意你，偶爾吧嗡。”

加百列將胳膊自别西卜臀部移走，將指尖拖曳至對方唇上。“請……” 他輕聲說。“跟我說……”

加百列語調中的脆弱讓別西卜內在的某些東西碎裂。“我不是在這裡了嗎？” 她打斷道。“你還想要什麼？”

“說妳不恨我。”

別西卜惱怒的嘆息。“我不恨你，加百列。看在撒旦的份上嗡。”

“說妳愛我會殺了妳嗎？”

“是的嗡。那會要了我的命嗡。”

加百列嘆氣。

“我是該死的地獄之王。你在指望什麼？”

“我知道。”

“你想讓我說謊嗎？”

“妳告訴帕努爾妳愛我！為什麼不能對我說呢？” 加百列突然起身，緊緊抓住别西卜的手。

“因為我不能嗡！” 別西卜大喊。

天使與惡魔緊張的對峙。

別西卜首先敗下陣來。“那有違我的天性嗡……”

“愛妳也違背了我他媽的本性，但我從未否認。我的權力被剝奪，翅膀被扯裂。那妳呢？” 加百列控訴。

別西卜緊緊圈住對方手指。“確實有些東西……應該對你說……”

“說啊。”

“吃屎去吧，天使長。”

“再也不是了。”

別西卜原已張嘴，準備吐出更多惡意，但最終仍選擇保持沉默。加百列當初沒有為自己的清白辯護。他本可以告訴帕努爾，別西卜騙了他，玩弄了他，而這一切都是個可怕的錯誤。但他沒有。作為一個誠實的天使，他宣告了自己的真實感受，然後接受懲罰。他很勇敢，比別西卜遠遠要勇敢的多。

“那怎麼可能是愛？” 別西卜小聲問。“那東西早在我墮天時就被剝奪了嗡。”

“為什麼不可能呢？妳也曾是個天使。”

別西卜哼聲。“而我現在是地獄之王。”

“那妳為何仍到這裡來？” 加百列問。“不要告訴我妳感到内咎，因為我知道那不是真的。” 他放開別西卜的手，將拳頭放回床上，慢慢將自己撐起身。  
“停下。” 別西卜咆哮。

加百列的臉部在他將自己撐起為坐姿時因痛苦而扭曲。

“你讓傷口變得更糟了嗡。”

不亂動確實是個好建議。從床上起身的動作讓每一寸筋骨都更加疼痛。他咬牙，反抗那些凸凸跳動的神經，强迫肢體延展直到自己坐直。

別西卜可以看到那人在黑暗中的輪廓。他看上去飽受摧殘，髮梢往四面八方亂竄，大理石雕刻般的身軀緊繃而警醒，於下兩隻孤獨的翅膀顫抖著往奇異角度伸展。

“妳為何在乎？” 加百利吼回去。“停止……假裝這一切。不要再表現得像是自己沒有任何感覺一樣。妳曾多次將我趕走，讓我覺得自己不值一文，否認我的情感，但現在，我沒辦法再這樣下去了。”

當加百列陰影壟罩一切時，别西卜覺得自己十分渺小。對方歪曲的翅膀在身後顫抖著。

“就-告訴我，我沒有因為任何虛幻之物而平白受苦。拜託了。”

惡魔對加百列皺眉，憎惡那雙看穿自己的薰衣草紫眼眸。

“ 請。”

“好吧。好吧。我愛你。顯然不是什麼絕佳的決定嗡。” 別西卜啐道。

加百列緊張的肩膀頓時放鬆，感激不已。他微笑，而別西卜知道自己的臉變得有多燙。當加百列對因地獄之主的某些舉動感到特别甜蜜時，他總是露出那樣愚蠢而呆笨的笑容。

“妳臉红了。”

“操你的。我才沒有。”

“絕對有。”

“你他媽想挨揍啊，天使長-” 別西卜停下咒罵，挪開眼神。“對不起。” 她喃喃道。

“妳現在是唯一會那麼叫我的人。” 加百列感傷地說。

“ ...抱歉。” 在黑暗裡道歉容易的多。

“妳是說真的？” 加百列問。

“...大概吧。”

“對我來說足夠了。” 加百列微笑。“可以再講一次嗎？”

別西卜呻吟。

“一次就好，帶感情的說。” 加百列低語。

别西卜不悅地扭動。“我...愛你。”

加百列握住別西卜的臉，甜蜜地吻了她。

“那不是……” 別西卜對天使皺眉。“那跟你以為的嗡不一樣嗡……”

“别毁了這一刻。” 加百列輕聲說。

別西卜抬頭望向對方，眉頭疑惑的皺起。“當你已經知道我的感覺嗡並沒有完全如你一般時，為什麼聽到我說出那句話還是很重要嗡？”

“因為它仍意味著某些東西。代表了妳願意為我這麼說。”

“真是個白痴。”

“為妳而痴傻啊。” 加百列捧起別西卜臉蛋說道。

別西卜呻吟著對天使瞇眼。“既然你起床了嗡……” 她喃喃說，阻止話題往自己不喜的方向前去。“讓我換個繃帶吧。”

加百列坐回原處，對地獄之王微笑。就算沒指出來，他也明白這句話背後的溫柔。他沒有一次主動向别西卜求助，但惡魔總是在需要的時機現身。當然不是因為內疚。依職責行事絕非別西卜的作風。即使地獄之王聲稱自己沒有那種情感，行為背後的事實仍勝於雄辯。

別西卜轉身背對那柔軟的笑容，從床上滑落。像是膝反射般，她熟悉的準備起了換藥工具。過去幾週裡，別西卜清理並無數次更換了加百列傷口的繃帶。加百列至少能夠坐在床沿，在腦後交叉雙臂以提供協助，不像之前許多時候別西卜不得不各種搬動對方軀體好重新包紮。

惡魔對加百列看著自己感到介意。她可以感覺到那對柔和凝視溫暖照耀在自己身上。為了無視它，她爬回床上，開使從對方身後解開繃帶。

舉起手臂的動作使得翅膀周遭的緊繃肌肉隨之刺痛，但加百列設法在別西卜從軀幹四周解開沾滿鮮血的繃帶時將顫抖壓到最低。當別西卜剝去黏在滿滿血漬的肉塊上，最裡面的那層繃帶時，他嘶嘶作響。烏托爾手術般精準移除了所有肩胛骨連結翅膀的部分，但遺留下的巨大裂孔仍總是在滲血。參差不齊的組織使天使原先雕刻般完美的背部變得怵目驚心。

“看起來怎樣？” 加百列咬牙問。

“像屎一樣嗡。” 別西卜喃喃地說。“感覺如何？”

“差不多。” 他強迫自己輕鬆地說道。

別西卜伸手拿起大碗裡已經備好的毛巾，擰了幾下。她以溫柔的精確清潔傷口周遭。加百列努力保持鎮靜，但別西卜仍能感受天使的呼吸因痛苦而越發費力。一隻靈巧的手順著加百列脊柱滑下，輕撫顫抖的羽翼關節。惡魔卜默默按摩那些未受傷的翅膀以撫慰對方。

加百列逐漸放鬆。由於無處不在的痛苦，他無法達到完全的鬆懈。他討厭吃別西卜做的止痛特調，那讓他麻木，使心神陷入一片迷霧。有時，那使得區別惡夢與現實變得更加困難。有時他清楚感覺到別西卜就在身邊，但太過麻痺而無法說或做出隻詞片語。但與感受被徹底折磨的痛苦相比，那已是個微小的祝福。

“你的翅膀該清理了嗡。” 別西卜低喃道。“如果你能承受的話。”

加百列發出顫抖的嘆息。“我很樂意……” 他緩緩放下手臂，轉了轉肩膀。他在咕噥聲中慢慢動作，期間一度短暫停了下來。

別西卜抬頭看向天使後腦勺，可以看出對方肩頸僵硬，下颚線條緊繃。她意識到那人正處於痛苦。墮天的痛苦對自己來說已是遙遠的回憶，但是沒有人能忘懷單單是被逐出所造成的私心裂肺，如同永恆的鞭刑，以及被燒灼的苦痛。加百列沒有遭受那麼可怕的折磨，但他被迫在沒有任何神力幫助的情况下痊癒。康復將需要數年，緩慢而啃噬人心。

惡魔移到床緣，迅速將那碗如今已是全黑的水盆弄走。加百列不需要看見來自自己背上的污血。“躺下。” 在離開房間取用清水前，別西卜拍了拍天使肩膀。

加百列轉身，發現一旁散落著從背上拆下的舊繃帶。上頭仍是那麼多的血……他想知道自己到底會持續流血多久，還要多久才能再度於沒有協助的情況下自由移動。痛苦至少轉移了背上令人不安的輕盈。他無法花太多心思面對已然失去的羽翼。但這樣的疼痛病無法消除那些失去翅膀的幻肢痛，彷彿它們仍然在那而，在烏托爾無情的手中絕望跳動。

他把繃帶扔到地板上，試圖不去想背上的驚悚殘像。（一項不可能的任務，但加百列始終是頑强的，即使已一無所有。）加百列將自己擺回過去一個月大部分時間裡維持的姿勢-俯臥於腹部，枕頭墊在肩下，脖子在抬頭時拱起，等待别西卜返回。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者註 :
> 
> *格里希爾 : 前面幾章出現過的地獄七王子之一，擁有不可言說的怪物型態


End file.
